Confessions qui n'y changeront rien
by Tite Rei
Summary: Aveux aux portes du paradis... Deadfic désolée!


Coucou à tous, 1ère fic sur Card Captor Sakura, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais m'y mettre. Seulement c'est dans les mêmes tons sombres et drama de mes autres fics, désolée! désolée! Faut dire que c'est ma phase du moment!

* * *

...Confessions qui n'y changeront rien...

* * *

L'amour apporte-t-il le bonheur?

C'est une question que je me posais trop souvent ces temps-ci… Et qui en apportait une autre.

Pourquoi se poser cette question si je suis heureuse?

Puis venait l'inévitable interrogation: Suis-je vraiment heureuse?

**XXXXX**

Je suis ou j'étais Sakura Kimonoto, leadeuse de mon groupe d'amis, débordante d'énergie, souriante, meilleure confidente, meilleure amie au monde - non ne vous inquiétez pas pour le volume de mes chevilles! Décrite ainsi, je passais pour la plus pétillante des lycéennes, j'étais donc toujours heureuse aux yeux de tous. Cette idée était d'ailleurs renforcée par le fait que je filais le parfait amour avec Shaolan Li, le « Prince » Mais cet aspect parfait n'est que ce qu'il est: un aspect qui subsistait grâce à ma force intérieure.

Cette histoire a commencé le jour où Shaolan m'annonçait son intérêt pour moi, un soir d'hiver entre amis. Je l'aimais beaucoup déjà à ce moment, mais je préférais attendre. Alors il m'a courtisé jusqu'à ce que je cède; c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'il me donna mon 1er baiser. Enfin, j'avais un amoureux!! Et je l'aimais tellement!

Quelle ne fut pas ma détresse lorsque je décrouvis la vérité…

**XXXXX**

Cela faisait 6 mois que nous étions ensemble et nous étions séparés pour la 1ère fois, j'étais en voyage scolaire pour un mois en Angleterre. J'étais vraiment triste d'être séparée de lui mais il m'avait assuré que tout irait bien et que cela renforcerait notre couple. Je l'ai cru. Mais je me rendis compte de mon erreur quand il m'avoua 2 semaines après mon départ qu'il parlait à son ex petite amie en secret depuis le début de notre relation.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? » demandais-je.

Silence de l'autre côté du fil.

Une incertitude naissante et angoissante me fit demander d'une voix tremblante: « Mais tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette fois le silence me transperça le cœur et je mis à pleurer, tentant en vain d'évacuer ma peine. Mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je pris une déchirante décision: je lui annonça que jusqu'à mon retour, nous devrions faire une pause et réfléchir. Cette séparation me brisait le cœur, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

A mon retour, il était pourtant là. Il se tenait maladroitement entre les parents dans la salle d'arrivée, me lançant un regard perdu. J'étais si heureuse de sa venue que j'oublia tout et me jeta dans ses bras. J'avais retrouvé mon Shaolan, rien n'importait plus!

**XXXXX**

Nous passions encore plus de temps ensemble, je souriais tout le temps, j'étais si bien dans ses bras! Mais dès qu'il regardait son portable ou recevait un appel, toutes mes peurs resurgissaient. J'étais angoissée mais il ne le voyait pas… Nul ne le voyait…

Je commençais à sombrer dans une dépression jalousive. Même mes amies ne pouvaient s'approcher de lui sans subir un interrogatoire suspicieux. Plus les jours passaient, moins je mangeais, moins je parlais, moins je riais et plus je pensais. Je devenais esclave de mes peurs jusqu'à fouiller ses affaires, son portable et son ordinateur. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il lui parlait toujours. Bien que je lui fis une énorme scène et affirma que je le quittais, 2h plus tard à peine je tombais dans ses bras!

**XXXXX**

Je n'avais plus de volonté, je me détruisais et je le cachais derrière mon éternel sourire qui n'était plus que de façade maintenant. Alors un jour, prétextant un malaise -ce qui n'était pas difficile après avoir perdu 5 kg et en étant anorexique - je déclinais sa proposition de le rejoindre chez lui.

Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus ni qu'il me touche avec cette peur marquée au fer rouge en moi, ni de sursauter quand il avait un appel, ni son silence, comme si de rien n'était.

Agenouillée dans ma salle de bain, je pleurais à m'en brûler les yeux. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le flot impétueux qui accentuait mon désespoir.

Moi la plus forte des lycéennes, j'étais détruite. Alors je l'ai fais.

Un bref reflet métallique.

Des gouttes écarlates mourantes sur le carrelage blanc.

Ce sont mes derniers souvenirs…

**XXXXX**

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve devant vous, Archange qui hésitez à m'ouvrir les portes du Paradis. Je vous comprend et maintenant que vous savez tout, votre position est fort indélicate. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais ce que je faisais.

_L'Archange Yuki s'attendrit face au sourire résigné de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux de miel. Elle resta humble en entendant sa sentence et ferma les yeux._

_Sakura fut engouffrée par le néant._

* * *

1

2

3

REVIEWS!! ;p


End file.
